In the past, a service of monitoring a system operated by a user side has been provided, and in a case where a sign of a fault occurrence in the system is detected, the service notifies an administrator or the like on the user side that the sign of the fault occurrence has been detected.
There is proposed a technology for causing a storage medium to hold common software to be set up in devices, configuration information of a device in which a setup operation has been already implemented, and setup result information of common software for a device in which a setup operation has been already implemented. In this technology, an analysis device determines common software to be set up in the device itself, reads, from the storage medium, configuration information corresponding to the relevant common software, and compares it with configuration information of the device itself, held in a self-device information table. In addition, from among devices in which setup operations have been already implemented, the analysis device determines a device having the same configuration or a device having a similar configuration. In addition, the analysis device reads, from the storage medium, setup result information related to the device having the same configuration or the device having a similar configuration and outputs it as setup success-or-failure information of the common software.
There is proposed a configuration information management database (CMDB) in which a piece of know-how is able to be shared by configuration items (CIs). In this CMDB, CIs and pieces of know-how are separately registered. In addition, within the CMDB, each set of “attribute: value” registered in a corresponding CI is associated with a piece of know-how related thereto. A set of “attribute: value” common to a number of associated CIs is registered in the corresponding piece of know-how.
There is a proposed a method for assisting handling with a fault in an operating device including configuration items such as program modules. In this method, inputting of a fault status related to a fault in one operating device, and similar fault status information is extracted from a database regarding configuration items related to another operating device while using the received fault status information as a search key. In addition, a cause of a fault related to the extracted fault status information and a handling method therefor are output as a cause of the fault related to the received fault status information and a handling method therefor. As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-277130, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-245029, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-257092, and so forth are disclosed.
Various settings related to a current system are changed in accordance with a status during a system operation in some cases. While changing of settings is performed by an administrator or the like, it may be thought that a setting error is caused depending on a level of knowledge of the administrator regarding the system. The setting error appears as various statuses caused by an operation of the system after the administrator changes the settings. Storing results, which appear as various statuses, as learning data while associating the results with setting items and setting values in which setting errors occur may be considered, and in a case where a setting related to the system is performed, detecting, based on the learning data, a setting error may be considered.
However, changing of a setting causes a system operation after that to be changed, in some cases. In a case where a setting of, for example, software currently used in the system is changed, there is a possibility that a normal range of a setting value of a setting item indicated by the learning data is changed. In a case of using learning data acquired by another system, there is a difference in pieces of software used in individual systems between the other system and the system itself, in some cases. In such a case, it is difficult to adequately detect a setting error in the system itself, by using the learning data acquired by the other system, in some cases. Therefore, it is desirable that even in a case where a software configuration is changed, it is possible to adequately detect a setting error.